<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Stage Kisses" - Oneshot by WritingWithADinosaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563382">"Stage Kisses" - Oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur'>WritingWithADinosaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Zsasz are in a committed relationship. Reader is a Stage Manager for a big name musical that is being shown at one of Gotham’s theaters. Its opening night and one of the most important people in her life isn’t going to be there. Or is he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Zsasz/Reader, Victor Zsasz/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Stage Kisses" - Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Key: Y/N = Your Name, L/N = Your Last Name, N/N = Nickname, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color</p><p>Warnings: None</p><p>Word Count: 1604</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After many months of being in rehearsals and working many hours, it is finally opening night. You have been working closely with the director, assistant stage managers, cast, and crew and now it was time to put it all to the test. Your job as a stage manager was not an easy job. It came with many stresses and long hours during rehearsals (and even outside of rehearsals). But you knew all of this would pay off. This was your dream job and you loved it.</p><p>   The only nerving part of this show was that it was a big name musical. Musicals, in general, are hard to manage, and now having to do a show that many people know and are hyped about, it adds a bit more pressure and stress. You often came back to your apartment late at night or in the extremely early hours of the morning even more exhausted than usual. Sometimes you saw your boyfriend, Victor, but sometimes he was out late because of his own job.</p><p>   You knew what Victor did for work. But you didn’t really pay any attention to it. You saw it as a beneficial thing. He was taking out the scum of Gotham for the greater good. And being his girlfriend, he taught you self defense and hooked you up with weapons for those times where he wasn’t with you to protect you. Gotham was an extremely dangerous city for women. If anything happened to you, Victor would lose it.</p><p>   Victor’s job was a blessing and a curse. Tonight was an example of the latter.</p><p>   “Are you 100% sure you can’t make it tonight? Its opening night.” You were talking to Victor as you were trying to find your favorite black shirt. Victor had told you earlier that day that Cobblepot had called him and told him to get rid of a man who had wronged him. Of course, he would, tonight of all nights.</p><p>   “Yes. I’m sorry, (N/N). Penguin really wants this guy, and he promised to pay well. I’ll be able to celebrate with you after your show. Dinner at that place on 5th and Monroe?” You nodded and he came over to you, wrapped an arm around your waist, pulled you closer to him.</p><p>   “It’s okay. I understand. I know how much Penguin calls on you ever since winning the election.” You were trying not to sound disappointed, but Victor could tell you were unhappy.  He kissed your temple, apologized once more, and walked away. You heard him grab his gun from the bedside table and start to head out for his job.</p><p>   “I love you!” Victor called out before opening the front door. You responded with “I love you too. Be safe.” And with that, the door shut. You checked your phone to see how much time you had left. 15 more minutes to get ready and have a snack, then head to the theater. </p><p>    You couldn’t let this get to you. You knew how important Victor’s job is. Hell, he made more than you and was doing what he loved. You shouldn’t be selfish. You did your best to push it to the back of your mind and focus on the show. You did, however, pack a dress and some heels to change into after the show so you could look nice and surprise Victor at dinner. At least you had that to look forward to afterward.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>   Victor felt bad for lying to you, but he knew it would be for the best. He didn’t actually have a hit tonight. He thought surprising you at the stage door after the show would be really sweet, so he used his job as a cover story. He left early so he could stop at the flower shop that you liked to pick out some classic red roses and daisies. Those were your favorite flowers and the roses were a huge symbol in the musical.</p><p>    After getting the flowers, he began walking to the theater. He pulled out his phone and called the restaurant to get reservations. It was no problem once he mentioned his name. The owner of the place was one of his employers, and Victor recently did a very successful hit for him. One of the benefits of his job.</p><p>    He reached the theater and got his ticket. A few people gave unsettled looks at Victor’s appearance in his all black suit, but he was used to it. He sat in the right side of the middle section. He knew your station was backstage right, maybe he would be able to get a glance at you. Victor loved watching you when you were in your zone. Even back in the apartment, when you would be cooking and singing along to your music, playing video games, doing your sudoku puzzles or really anything. You were such a interesting person in his opinion. You didn’t think so, but he didn’t care. He loves you to the moon and back.</p><p>   He saw you behind one of the side curtains. You had your all black outfit and your headset on. You were talking into the mic to get the attention of the technicians in the booth. Most likely telling them that everyone was in place and ready to start. He could tell that the last words you spoke into your mic were a common theatre tradition: “Happy opening night. Break a leg everyone!” You headed back to where your station was (just out of his view) and then the lights began to dim to signal the show starting. The orchestra in the pit boomed to life as they played the overture.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>   “Alright everyone is in places and we are ready to start. Tech booth, are you ready?”</p><p>   “Lighting and sound on standby. On your call, (Y/N).”</p><p>   “Alright, let’s do this! Happy opening night. Break a leg everyone.” You made your way back to your station before giving the cue for the house lights to go down. Opening night jitters were prevalent, but you pushed as much to the back of your mind as possible. You needed to focus on the show and the cues you had written in your script.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>   The show went great! There were a few technical problems, but no show is perfect. That being said, the audience never noticed any of them thanks to you, your two assistants, and the run crew. The most stressful problem was a costume getting a small tear in it. But you had a sewing kit in your stage manager kit, and had one of your assistants patch it up. It was unnoticeable to the viewers. You considered tonight a great success.</p><p>   As the actors were lining up backstage to take their bows, you pressed the call button on your headset and told the crew that you were going off comm to pack up your kit and change. </p><p>   “You got a hot date tonight, (Y/N)?”</p><p>   “I actually do. My boyfriend couldn’t make the show tonight, so he is making it up with dinner at a very nice place on 5th and Monroe. I’ll see you guys tomorrow at call time. Great job tonight! Everyone make it home safe!” And with that, you disconnected your headset and headed to the dressing room to change.</p><p>   You brought one of your favorite black dresses for dinner. You also brought your heels and some makeup to fix yourself up and add a bit more drama to your mostly neutral look.  Once you were satisfied with your look, you grabbed your bag and coat and headed for the stage door. The actors were just now entering the dressing room and you knew better than to try to go out the front door with all of the audience trying to squeeze out.</p><p>   A few of the techs were already out the stage door and standing amongst family or friends talking about the show. You made your way past a small group and almost walked past all of the fans waiting for the actors until one man grabbed your arm gently. You almost said something but then saw who grabbed you. The familiar face and smile that you’ve seen on one person.</p><p>   “(N/N)! Damn you look good!” A familiar voice rang out.</p><p>   “Vic! I thought you were supposed to be at work!” you exclaimed as you rushed into his embrace. He chuckled a bit and responded with “Well, I may have lied a bit.”</p><p>   You pulled back a bit to look at his face with an inquisitive look. “Did you say that to set me up for a surprise?”</p><p>   He smiled and pulled the flowers from his hand that was wrapped behind you. “Maybe. I know how hard you worked on this, and I thought this would make your night better.”</p><p>   You smiled a big and true smile before snaking your arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. He may not seem like the sweetest guy in the world, but he proves you wrong every day. Tonight was one of the best examples of this.</p><p> </p><p>      He pulled away after a few seconds of kissing. “I hate to break this kiss, but we are in public and if we don’t leave now, we won’t make our dinner reservations.”</p><p>   “I guess we can continue this after dinner. But yes, let’s head out. I’m starving.” And with that, your first major musical opening night was as close to perfect as you could get.</p><p>    Victor’s job was a blessing and a curse. Tonight was an example of the former.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>